HUMAN
by hunterthewerewolf
Summary: THE SUMMARY IS ON THE INSIDE. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. ABDUCTION

_**STORY TITLE: HUMAN**_

_**CHAPTER TITLE: CHAPTER 1: ABDUCTION**_

_Summary: On the Island of Isla Sorna all the carnivores are disappearing, save for one T-Rex who is the son of the previous two Rexes who ruled the Island, but gave up their territory to him. The Rex had noticed the disappearances, not too long after he noticed that the Spinosaurus that usually lingered around his territory had been gone for over several days. One day as he was returning to his nest, that was located in a opened field; surrounded by trees, it also had a little pond too, he felt a prick in his neck and he was immediately claimed by sleep. When he awoke he saw that he was no longer in the jungle, but instead he was inside some kind of cell and when he stood up he felt completely different, like his whole body was changed. You all have to read the rest from here. PLEASE REVIEW!!_

The ground shook beneath the T-Rex's feet as he walked away from the carcass of a decomposing herbivore, that he had killed. The hunting had increased much for him in the last few days and the cause was do to the increasing disappearances of all the other carnivores. He really hadn't noticed the disappearances, till the Spinosaurus, that always lingered in his territory, just stopped showing up.

He received additional land to his territory only a few months ago from his parents. They had given up their territory to him and when they did he asked why, and they said that they were too old to keep their territory and decided to hand it down to him to show him that they trusted him. He accepted their offer, but now he had to double his patrols which meant he would be extra tired every night. 'I wonder if I can manage this extra bit of territory.' thought the Rex, who's name just happened to be Rex. 'But then again all the other carnivores have started to disappear so it might be easier now', Rex thought. 'But why have they disappeared?' Rex thought curiously. Whatever the reason these disappearances only made his patrols easier than before.

Rex was continuing his journey to his nest when he picked up the scent of the Spinosaurus. 'And here I thought I wasn't going to have to deal with the Spinosaurus.' Rex thought as he followed the scent of the Spinosaurus. He followed the scent for about ten minutes, and then he finally reached the scent's source and he saw it coming from a small square object. 'What is this?' Rex thought and just as that thought entered his mind something immediately shot into his neck and within seconds he was on the ground asleep.


	2. Human

_**STORY TITLE: HUMAN**_

_**CHAPTER TITLE: CHAPTER 2: Human**_

Rex awoke to a cold, hard floor, 'Where am I?' he thought as he stood up. He noticed two things once he stood up: that he was no longer in the jungle, but instead inside a strange square object with columns coming down from the top of it. The next thing that he noticed was that he was no longer at his once great height, and size, but instead he was much smaller. A sharp pain came from the back of his head, as if he had his head slammed against the floor. When he brought back his hand his eyes widened in horror, because instead of seeing his normal two clawed hands he saw a five handed one. 'What the hell?' Rex thought, as he looked at the rest of his body, but the more he looked the more horrified he became. He let loose with a loud, and rage filled roar, but it came only as a human yell. "Well, I see that you're awake." came a voice. Rex looked in the direction that it came from, but saw only darkness. "I'm sorry," the voice said, and soon after a light came on from outside, and a person stepped into it. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Professor Walter Strickland, and I am the head of the U.S. Army's Biological Division." All that Rex did was utter a deep growl, which showed his white, human, teeth. "Now, now, don't get upset. I'm going to explain what happened to you, and I'm going to make as simple as possible." the man said. "Now, you see my country's people are in desperate need of help, so me, and some others were ordered by the country's most important people to try, and find a way to help our other people who are fighting against our enemies. Me, and my friends searched, and searched, until we found you, and your island. Once we were able to find a way on using you, and your kind to our country's advantage, we immediately came after all of you." Rex did not plan on talking to this human, but he did plan on ripping the head off of its body.

Professor Walter looked at the dinosaur turned human, and he started to chuckle, "I don't plan on you to understand me, but I do plan on you being very helpful to me, and my countrymen in fighting our enemies, but also important to us understanding more about you, and your kind." Professor Walter turned around, and came back around with clothes in his hands. "Here, you'll need these." Walter walked up to the cage, and pushed the articles of clothing through the bars. Professor turned around, and began to walk off.

Rex watched as the man, known as Walter, walked off, and when the man was no longer in sight he slowly made his way towards the things he had seen Walter drop in front of him. He was not use to walking on such small, weak legs, so it took him stumbling, and falling several times before he could get it right, and even then he had to be careful of his legs falling out from under him because of his slightly heavy human body. He crouched, and cautiously sniffed the weird things, when he was sure that they were not poisonous he picked up one of the things that had two long, loose pieces coming out from the side, they had holes cut out at the end of each one, and it also had two holes cut out at the top, and bottom; the top was smaller than the bottom was. He was about to drop the weird item, and go back to his corner, when a cold breeze washed over him. 'It became very cold quickly.' Rex thought, as a tremor went through his body. 'I need a way to become warmer.' he thought, as his eyes quickly scanned the small area, but all his eyes came upon was the pile of strange items. 'Maybe these strange things can keep me warm.' Rex thought, as he began to put on the items. He was able to figure out how to put on the items, and once he did he felt warmer. 'These things seem to be able to keep me warm, at least for now.' thought Rex has he walked back to his spot, and gently laid down on the floor, and then tried to curl up into a ball. It took him quite some time to fall asleep, but he eventually managed to, and when he did he saw the light go off.

_**xxxXXXxxx**_

A blond-headed woman of twenty-five, was woke up from the loud blaring of her alarm-clock. She reached out an hand, and pushed the silence button. She groggily sat up, and slung her legs over the edge of her bed. 'Uh, why did I ever ask to come along on this expedition?' thought the woman, as she slowly made her way towards the closet. She slid opened the closet door, and took out a white lab jacket, a gray shirt, and a pair of black jeans. She then went over to her dresser, and took out a white bra, and matching panties. She made walked towards the bathroom door, entered, and quickly changed into her uniform. She dropped her pajamas into the clothes hamper that was behind the door. She left her bathroom door open, and made her way towards the door, which she shut slightly loud.

Inside the lab the woman went straight to her station, and did not bother to talk to any of the other scientists that were there. Before she had arrived at the lab she had had several of the men on board the ship make catcalls toward her, and even now some of the guys scientists were beginning to come up to her with bad pickup lines.

"Hey, sweet thing how bout' you, and I go up to my room, and discuss a few things." one guy had said.

"No thanks." she had replied.

Moments later another guy came up, "Now baby, I can respect that you don't want nobody to bother you, so how about you, and I find a quiet place to talk, and get to know each other better."

"No." was all she said. She was hoping that she wouldn't be bothered after that, but there were still some guys that felt lucky. Five or eight minutes later the woman was annoyed beyond belief. She heard someone walking up from behind her, 'I can't take this anymore!' the woman thought annoyed.

"Terri-"

"Leave me alone!" Terri shouted.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't mind doing this task for me." said a man who was dressed in a identical outfit.

Terri immediately realized who it was, and blushed from embarrassment, "I am so sorry Professor Strickland."

"Don't worry about it, besides I have something for you to do that may decide whether or not you return home in a lifeboat." Professor Strickland said.

"What is it sir?"

"I need you to go, and check up on our guests; starting with Mr. Rex, and finishing up with Mr. and Mrs. Ceratosaurus." Professor Strickland said, handing her a list on a clipboard.

"Yes sir," Terri said, as the Professor placed the clipboard in her hands. "but may I ask why we took these dinosaurs from Site B, and turned them into humans?"

"Don't worry about that, just know that we only have a few more months of testing to get everything ready for the General." said Professor Strickland, as he walked off.

"Yes sir." Terri said, 'I still want to know though.' she thought as she walked off.


	3. A Real Live Tyrannosaurus Rex

_**Story Title: HUMAN**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 3: A Real Live Tyrannosaurus Rex**_

Terri walked down the steel steps, as she made her way towards the cargo hold of the ship. Once she reached the hold she went over to the light-switch, that was on the wall behind her, and flipped the lights on. When she turned around, she was able to see close to two dozen cages, each one containing a _guest_. She quickly looked down at the list to make sure that she didn't forget which dinosaur she needed to check first. 'Yep, it was the Tyrannosaur I needed to check first.' Terri thought, as she headed off to the left towards the first cage.

Rex was awoke by a bright light, and he immediately jumped to his feet ready for an attack. But he soon discovered that nothing was going to attack him. He relaxed just a bit, but was instantly tense again, when he heard a noise to his left. He turned towards his left, and saw another human, but this one was wearing items that matched his own. Unlike the other one, this human did not talk, but just stared at him, while it growled at him. It took him a few minutes, but he realized who this human was, when he saw the human's deep, green eyes. 'Spinosaurus.' Rex thought with great hate, as he began growling back.

When Terri arrived at the first cage, she saw the Tyrannosaur, turned human, growling at the Spinosaur, turned human. She knocked hard on the cage bars, just loud enough for the Tyrannosaur to hear her, and just enough for the Tyrannosaur to face her. 'Might as well be nice, and introduce myself.' thought Terri. "Hello, I am Terri Hill, and it is very nice to meet you. I must say it is very nice to meet a live Tyrannosaurus Rex." Terri said, as she took out a pen from her lab jacket pocket, and began to check off boxes that were under the Tyrannosaur's name. The boxes were for checking off certain things like improvements, which would be any recent changes to the subject.

Rex stared at the female human. 'What does this human want?' Rex thought, as he walked cautiously towards the female human. When he was just a few feet away, he could smell a very strong, and wonderful scent. 'What is that wonderful smell?' Rex asked himself, as he got even closer. 'It's this human that is giving off this wondrous scent.' Rex was so intoxicated that he was unaware that he was pressing against the bars in a effort to try, and take in as much of the scent as possible.

After Terri looked up from finishing the checklist, she was slightly shocked, so much that she jumped a little, to see the Tyrannosaur extremely close to her. She wondered what he was doing, but she soon got her answer, when she saw him taking deep breaths. 'He's smelling me?' Terri thought, a little weirded out. 'Why's he doing that?' She stepped back at bit, and quickly recomposed herself. "Do you like my perfume?" Terri asked, not expecting an answer. "It's new, it's called Lilac Heaven." Terri then started to walk off towards the next subject, but she still felt the Tyrannosaur's eyes on her, and she felt them on her all the while she was in the hold.

Rex could not take his eyes off the female human, mostly due to the wonderful scent she was giving off, but also because she was very beautiful. He didn't know what humans considered beautiful, but he guessed that she was very close to it. He had only seen one female human in his life, and that was when he was a youngling, but he hadn't considered her to be beautiful like this one. 'Why do I feel this way towards this female human?' he asked himself. He had no idea what was making him feel this way, but he did know that if he could get out he would not let the female out of his hands. He felt his legs getting tired from standing, and decided to sit down, but he also kept watching the human. He continued on watching the female, until she left, and when she did he felt a lot more lonely than before.

When Terri left, she took a last quick look back at the Tyrannosaur, and gave a weak smile. She decided to leave the lights on, thinking that the dinosaurs probably needed a little light to see. She reached the door at the top of the stairs in just two or three minutes. She turned the large wheel handle to the right, pushing it open after three or fours turns, and shut the door behind her, which took her about the same number of turns it took to open it. 'Better find Professor Strickland, and give him the updates to him.' thought Terri, as she turned down a corridor. 'It was kind of weird how that Tyrannosaur was looking at me.'

In a dark room Professor Strickland, and another man who was smoking a cigarette, and wearing a not too similar looking uniform to the Professor, were watching the video feeds that were being transmitted from the video-cameras.

"It would appear that the Tyrannosaur has takin' a liking to Ms. Hill." the man said, as he took out his cigarette to blow out a stream of smoke.

"Yes, it would appear so, I wonder what will come of this." the Professor said, as he smirked.

"I've got no idea, but it could turn out to be something interesting." the man said, as he put the cigarette between his lips again.

"We'll have to find out then won't we, Mark?"

"Yep."


	4. Technical Problems

_**Story Title: HUMAN**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 4: Technical Problems**_

Two days had passed, and Terri was making her way to the ship's cargo hold. Professor Strickland had assigned her the duty of checking on the dinosaurs, and writing down any progress. 'Why did the Professor have to give this job to me?' thought Terri as she opened the door that led to the staircase that led down to the bottom of the cargo hold. It wasn't that she didn't like her new job, but whenever she went down there that Tyrannosaurus would look at her the way he did when she first saw him. She wasn't bothered by it, but she was just so curious why he always looked at her like that. She closed the door behind her, and proceeded to continue down to the cargo hold floor.

Rex was awoken by a loud slamming sound. He immediately stood up, and walked over to the front of his enclosure; waiting. He had learned that the sound of slamming was usually a signal that the human female that he couldn't stop thinking about was coming back again. Even though it was dark, he could pick up the faint smell of the wondrous scent that always surrounded the female. Rex was eager to see the face that matched the scent. Moments passed until the light finally came back. He quickly began to look for the female. It was just a minute into this search that he saw her walking towards him; with her incredible scent growing stronger and stronger.

Terri walked towards the cage the held the Tyrannosaurus. Just as before she saw the Tyrannosaur waiting for her; staring at her with the same look. She quickly checked off the usual list of possible improvements, or any other new developments. For the slots under the name: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Terri had to put down that there was no appearance of any new developments. When she looked back up from the checklist the Tyrannosaur was still staring at her. She continued on checking up on the other dinosaurs, and unlike the Tyrannosaur there were some new developments with the rest of the dinosaurs. The Spinosaur seemed to be leaning to try and mouth little words, the Carnosaurs seemed to be just lying around, the Velociraptors were developing their communication skills, and speech ability incredibly fast, and finally the Ceratosaur pair was lying around like the Carnosaurs. As she was leaving she looked back at the Tyrannosaur, and saw that his staring had not stopped. She waved at him and left.

Rex watched the female for as long as he could until he could no longer see her. He walked back to his corner, and sat down. Thoughts of the beautiful female had been inside his head for so long he had almost forgotten any other thoughts, but occasionally thoughts of escaping, getting back home, and ripping off the head of the human called Walter would come into his mind. He could hear voices coming from a long ways to the left, though he could careless of who the voices belonged to. He slightly jumped when a loud bam came from his left. He saw the Spinosaurus slamming into the objects of his own confinement area. 'He will most likely kill himself.' thought Rex as he turned his head away. Thoughts of escaping were beginning to be the main subject that his mind was concentrating on; now that he has saw the Spinosaurus try to get out. 'It is clear that slamming into these things will do nothing, but the Spinosaurus refuses to see that.' As Rex began to try, and think of ways to escape the light started to go on, and off, although he didn't pay attention to it.

"What do you mean that we're experiencing technical problems!!" shouted Professor Strickland.

"Just that," replied Mark. "we are having problems with the computers. Though, I personally believe that these are far from technical problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if these were technical problems they would be more scattered, and more random. But I've discovered what looks like a pattern."

"A pattern?" Professor Walter said, with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes, someone is trying to wipe out our research, because all the problems have occurred to our computers' ability to store information, and record it as well." explained Mark as he lit up a cigarette, placed it between his lips, and inhaled the fowl smelling smoke.

"You sure about that?" asked Professor Strickland.

"I'm sure." Mark said, as he took out his cigarette, blew out a stream of smoke, and placed it between his lips again. "I've also got enough evidence to prove it. But until we can identify who is doing this, we must let everyone else believe that these are nothing more than slight technical problems, of which we can handle."

"Alright." said Professor Strickland as he began to leave, but just as his hand touched the handle he stopped. "Do you think that this person might go as far as deactivating the security systems?"

Mark put his hand on his chin, thinking for a moment. "I wouldn't say so, why?"

"I haven't told you this, but the cages that the dinosaurs are kept in are only kept locked by the security system." Professor Strickland said, with some fear in his eyes.

"Well, it really shouldn't be that much of a problem; just so long as the security system is kept on."

"Well, there are two ways the cages can be unlocked: by turning off the security system, and by entering a special code that unlocks the cages, but keeps the security system on."

"Why are you worried then if ya have that code?" Mark asked, as he let a stream of smoke blast from his nostrils.

"Well, I'm just a bit worried that this person might wind up setting loose these dangerous dinosaurs." Professor Strickland said.

"Walter, I think you're worryin' too much. After all, these dinos are humans now, and they've lost all their bite and just have their bark." Mark said, as he crushed out his cigarette into the nearby ashtray.

"Well, lets just hope that we don't get the chance to put that theory to the test." Professor Strickland said, as he walked out of the room, and started to head off towards his office.


	5. Free

_**Story Title: Human**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 5:Free**_

A mysterious figure opened the door to Professor Strickland's office, and quietly walked over to the computer on the desk in front of him. He sat down in the chair, and started to hack into Professor Strickland's files. 'Come on, where are those files that I need.' thought the stranger as he continued to search through every file he could find. 'No, nope, nothing, worthless, ah there it is.' thought the stranger happily, as he clicked on the desired file, and proceeded to upload a virus, which would destroy all the information the file had on it. The man left with his work having been finished, and he bore a victorious smirk.

Professor Strickland walked into his office, and the very instant that he sat down his eyes widened in horror at what was on his screen. On the computer screen, flashing red, were the words SECURITY SYSTEMS DOWN. 'Oh, my God.' thought the shocked Professor. Strickland ran from his office towards the Security Control Room to inform the guards.

Rex's eyes slowly opened to the dimming light the female human had left on. He hadn't bothered to count how long he had been here. The beauty of the female human came into his mind, and soon he was daydreaming about her. He spent about thirty minutes daydreaming, until there came the sound of a loud beep. Rex walked cautiously towards the front of his confinement, where the sound came from, and so did all the other predators. He gently pushed the front with his head, and the front gave way. He was in shock, and so were all the other predators. Rex, and the others uttered loud, thunderous roars of freedom, which came out as yells. They all rushed towards the exit that was up the stairs, when they got to it the raptors easily figured how to open it, and as soon as they had it opened they all flooded the hallways killing anything that they ran into along the way.

Professor Strickland barged into the Security Control Room.

"What is it Sir?" asked the head of the security team.

"Marshal, have the team armed and sound the alarm to the entire crew and staff to stay in their cabins no matter what." Professor Strickland ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Marshal said, as turned towards his men. "Well, you heard the Professor load up and sound the alarm!"

"But use only tranquilizers." ordered Strickland.

"Sir?"

"You heard me, I know their dangerous predators, but their still valuable to the General. So now killing; do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Sir." Marshal said.

"Good, now go." Professor Strickland said, as he left to find Mark. 'Maybe he can find the son of a bitch that took down the Security Systems.'

Terri was making her way towards the cargo hold to perform her usual routine. It was just as she was about to turn down the corridor to her left, when the loud, blaring sound of an alarm going off hit her eardrums. It took her just seconds before she realized what the alarm meant. 'Oh, my God. The Dinosaurs are loose.' she thought as panic, and fear engulfed her. She quickly, without thinking, dashed down a random corridor to her right. The only thought that was going through her head was 'I'm going to die.' She ran for well over fifteen minutes turning down only two other corridors, until she stopped dead in her tracks from the sound of a blood-curdling scream of pain that came from the corridor to her left up ahead of her. She carefully, quietly sneaked forward. When she was close enough, she peaked around the corner of the left corridor. The sight before her almost made her completely vomit. She saw three to four humans eating the slaughtered remains of a fellow human. And the human they were feasting on was a scientist from today who had tried to use a lame pick-up line on her. For a moment she thought she was in a zombie movie, but she realized soon that these were not zombies; no these were the escaped dinosaurs. The scariest thing was that she knew what kind they were, "Velociraptor." She muttered the name so low that no human could have heard her, but it wasn't low enough that a dinosaur couldn't. The raptor in the middle instantly shot his head up, and stared her down with his cold, yellow eyes. 'Run, run, run, run, run, RUN!!!!!!', shouted Terri in her mind, until finally she darted down the corridor to her right, which gave the raptors a straight line to chase her down on.

Rex had set out to search for the female human, as soon as the raptors had opened the weird thing that kept them in that strange place. He followed her scent, though most of it was not fresh. As he was running down a corridor he heard the scream of a human, and he instantly recognized the voice. He immediately took off towards the voice. He spotted the female human he had been looking for within ten minutes into the pursuit of the voice, and he also spotted her being chased by the raptors. He quickly followed after them, his rage fueling his speed. When he was close enough he let loose with a powerful roar, though it only came out as a yell due to his human body, which succeeded in scaring the raptors away. After he made sure the raptors had left he turned back towards the female, and he saw that she had stopped right where she stood. He walked up to her, and turned around so he could get a complete look at her. 'She seems alright.' thought Rex, as he nuzzled her cheek happily.

Terri had stopped dead in her tracks, when she'd heard the yell, though it gave off the dangerous tone a lion's roar would. She soon heard the sound of retreating feet after the yell had gone. 'Great, that was probably the Spinosaurus's roar.' Terri thought with new fear starting to swallow her. She completely froze, when she felt hands on shoulders. As she was slowly turned to face the creature behind her, she kept thinking about how the last thing she was gonna see was the cold, green eyes of the Spinosaurus. But instead of cold eyes, she saw warm, concerned, yellow eyes. These eyes she knew well, 'It's the Tyrannosaur.' Terri wasn't sure if she should be happy that he wasn't the Spinosaurus, or scared from what he might do. For the first few minutes all the Tyrannosaur did was just look over her, as if he was looking for injuries. After he had finished looking for injuries, he brought his face close to hers, and it was this that gave Terri the fear that he was going to bite her. But he didn't bite her, all he did was nuzzle her cheek, which made her blush a little. He kept on nuzzling her cheek for just two more minutes, until he stopped, and just looked at her. His eyes still had that warm, caring look in them.

After Rex finished nuzzling the female's cheek, he continued to look at her. It was just her beauty that kept him frozen in his place. 'I just can't believe how beautiful she is.' Rex thought, happily. The amount of affection that Rex had was overwhelming, and he couldn't help it, so he preceded to lick the female's face.

Just as before, the look the Tyrannosaur was giving Terri didn't weird her out, but it did give her a feeling like she was protected. As she stared back into the Tyrannosaur's eyes, she never felt any of the feelings that people on this expedition said that a person would feel. Fear, terror, horror, and the feeling of your blood-freezing in your veins, where things that she never ever felt when she looked into the Tyrannosaur's eyes. No, she got the opposite of those feelings: caring, warm, loved, and the feeling of absolute protection. For a brief second, she wanted this moment to last forever, but the side of her that dealt with being logical, and finding her way to the nearest security guard brought her back to reality. She was about to try and explain to the Tyrannosaur that she needed to go, when the roar-like yell of another predator sounded from behind the Tyrannosaur. 'I'm guessin' that that is the Spinosaurus.' Terri thought to herself as fear started to rear its ugly head.

Rex turned around to face the animal that made the roar, although he already knew who it belonged to. And within five minutes his suspicions were proven to be true, because right in front of him was the horrid, green-eyed dinosaur turned human. Rex immediately let the Spinosaurus know that he wasn't welcomed, with a loud, threatening roar. But the Spinosaurus wasn't going to back down, and he let Rex know it with a loud roar of his own. 'He is not going to take my female away from me.' Rex thought, as he started to charge the Spinosaurus.

Terri wasn't sure what the Tyrannosaur had said to the Spinosaur, but she guessed it wasn't good since the Spinosaur answered back with another roar. Within seconds after the roar, the two dinos, turned human, started to charge each other. Terri was hoping that the Tyrannosaur wouldn't get hurt too bad, though she was wondering why she cared. 'Please don't die.' thought Terri, worriedly.

Professor Strickland barged into Mark's surveillance room.

"What!!!" yelled Mark, as he turned around in his chair.

"You know what, the dinosaurs are out, and some bastard let them loose!!" shouted Professor Strickland.

"So," Mark said, as he took out a cigarette, and lit it up. "what do ya want me to do about it."

"I want you to go through the security cameras, and find the bastard that let these dinosaurs out, and I mean NOW!!"

"Fine, but if the dinos have gotten to him it seems pointless to search for him." Mark said, as he started to go through the security cameras.


	6. Tyrannosaur vs Spinosaur

_**Story Title: Human**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 6: Tyrannosaur vs. Spinosaur**_

Rex and the Spinosaur both collided at the same time. The first blow that they both landed were head-butts when they collided. This stunned the Spinosaur for half a minute, but this wasn't the case for the Tyrannosaur who recovered within ten seconds and proceeded to ram into the Spinosaur several times with his head. As the Spinosaur lied on the ground gasping for air and in pain Rex kicked him in the sides several times; making sure that he wouldn't get back up. Once he was finished, Rex turned around to face the female and proceeded walk towards her. He didn't get the chance to take one step because he felt a sudden pain in his right leg. He looked down and saw the Spinosaur biting into his leg. The Spino let go, crouched, and slammed his head into Rex's stomach, which caused him to stumble back in pain. He wasn't given enough time to recover from the blow because the Spinosaur started deliver blow after blow to his face with his hands balled up into fists. He was able to withstand the attacks, although the coppery taste of blood was starting to come into his mouth. When the Spino stopped punching he started to try and recover, but he was denied this from the kick to head he received from the Spino. When he was kicked he stumbled more and held his head in pain. 'When did the Spinosaur learn to fight this way.' Rex thought while desperately trying to ignore the pain. 'I guess I'll have to change the way I fight because I don't think the way I fight is going to work.' Rex quickly shook of the remaining pain and charged the Spino one more time. He saw the Spinosaur getting ready to throw another punch but he was quick enough to block it with his left arm and deliver a punch of his own to the Spino's stomach with his right fist. The punch caused the Spino to almost fall over as he gasped in pain and to get more air into his lungs. Rex didn't even allow him one second to recuperate as he gave him a powerful uppercut to his jaw and this did knock the Spino onto the ground with blood pouring from his mouth rapidly. 'Get up from that.' he thought as he walked away from the unconscious Spino and back to the female human.

Terri was shocked at how the Tyrannosaur had taken out the Spinosaur with just two punches. 'I guess despite turning him into a human he still has all that strength that Tyrannosaur arms have.' she thought as she watched the Tyrannosaur make his way towards her. One part of her was incredibly happy that the Tyrannosaur had won, while another part of her was still a bit nervous about what was gonna happen to her now that he had. She had been frozen in place by the fight that had taken place. When she had seen him take that blow to the head from that kick, she had been afraid that he had been hurt badly. But when she saw him charge the Spinosaur, she felt incredibly relieved and happy that he was okay. When she came out of her state of recollection she saw that the Tyrannosaur was standing right in front of her. She wasn't sure what to say, but she decided to try and give a simple comment. "Um, you were great." She smiled at him. She turned around to leave but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"P-P-Please d-d-don't l-l-leave." the Tyrannosaur said in a husky voice.

Terri's eyes widened in shock. 'He talked.' she thought completely stunned.

Rex looked at the female human, who's eyes were wide. 'Maybe I didn't say it right.' he thought little worried. 'Maybe I should have called her by the word that she is called. What was it... Terri maybe.' he thought as he started to panic; thinking that he may have messed everything up. 'Maybe it isn't too late; maybe I can correct myself.' he thought. "T-T-Terri p-please d-don't leave." He only saw her eyes widen more. 'What did I do now.' he thought panicking. He almost bursted from the panic he was feeling until Terri finally spoke.

"Y-You c-can t-talk?" she said in a stutter.

"Y-Y-Yes." he replied.

Terri was about to say something else when she heard the voice of a middle-aged man come from behind the Tyrannosaur. "THERE'S THE REX TRANQUE IT!!!" Just right after the voice had given the order Terri saw the Tyrannosaur suddenly lean towards her as his eyes began to shut. She caught him easily as his limp body fell like a rock towards her. She didn't have him in her arms long enough because moments later two other men were taking away from her. She momentarily wanted to yank him away from the men and back into her arms.

"Are you okay Ms. Hill?" asked a voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw Professor Strickland smiling at her. "Yes sir, I'm fine."

"Wonderful I would absolutely hate to have to bear the horrible knowledge of you being hurt or even killed by these things." Professor Strickland said in his most sincere voice.

"Well I'm fine and not hurt at all." she said.

"Great, now please return to your room because we haven't fully recaptured all the dinosaurs yet and I'm sure that you need some rest from this heck tick day."

"Yes sir, but what will they do with the Tyrannosaur?"

"Oh they'll take him back to his cage along with the others that we've been able to recapture."

"Yes sir, thank you." Terri proceeded to head towards her room, though not before she looked back at the Tyrannosaur and said bye to him in a quiet mumble.


	7. A Special Assignment

_**Story Title: Human**_

_**Chapter Title: Chapter 7: A Special Assignment**_

The ship that carried the dinosaurs moved through the ocean at a steady and normal pace. In one of the cabins on the ship an alarm-clock started to blare. The blaring from the alarm-clock only lasted two or three minutes, before it was quieted from a hand pushing the silence button. This hand was retracted to wipe sleep from Terri's eyes, as she stood up, and groggily made her way towards the closet. Once she had her uniform, she went into the bathroom and proceeded to change into it. In just three or four minutes Terri was fully dressed and out the door. The first place she headed to once she was out in the hallway was the lab.

_XXXXXXX_

Professor Strickland and Mark were in front of a large glass window that showed a room containing Rex as he paced back and forth. "You sure you want to do this?" Mark asked.

"Yes, after all I'm a scientist and it's in my nature to observe and study things of interest." Professor Strickland said with a grin on his face.

"Okay then, but if this comes back and bites you on the ass don't come cryin' to me." Mark said as he lit up another cigarette that would soon join the others that lay in the nearby ashtray.

"Don't worry Mark, I'm quite sure this won't come back to bite me on the ass." the Professor said.

"Well, let's get her in here then." Mark said as he inhaled the foul smelling smoke from the cigarette and then exhaled it two seconds later.

_XXXXXXX_

Just as Terri entered the lab the voice of Professor Strickland was heard over the intercom that was above the lab's door. "Ms. Hill could you please come to the Observation Room?" Terri just sighed as she headed out the door she had just come through. When she did reach the Observation Room she saw Professor Strickland there waiting for her at the room's entrance. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes, I did Ms. Hill." Professor Strickland said as he opened the door behind him. "I have a new assignment for you, but first please come inside."

When Terri stepped inside the first thing she saw was a large glass window, a completely white room behind the window, and the Tyrannosaur. Her eyes widened when she saw the Tyrannosaur. She quickly turned to look at the Professor who was now standing beside her. "Sir, what is the Tyrannosaur doing here?"

"Well, you see Ms. Hill when we had successfully recaptured all the dinosaurs we heard the Rex actually talk after we had placed him back inside his cage."

"R-Really?" Terri asked, trying to act like she didn't already know that the Tyrannosaur could talk.

"Yes, and because of this we have him in here so that we can observe him if anything new occurs."

"Umm, what did he say Professor?"

"He said, 'Terri'." the Professor said.

"A-Are you sure Sir?" Terri asked.

"I'm sure Ms. Hill, but now let me give you your new assignment." the Professor said as he turned to face her.

When Terri turned to face the Professor, she saw him stretching his arm out towards the Tyrannosaur, that was still pacing inside the room he was in. "Your new assignment as of this moment is to be the personal caretaker of the Tyrannosaurus."

Terri just stared the Professor in shock, "W-W-What?"

"You heard me Ms. Hill," Professor Strickland said. "From this moment on you will be responsible for this Tyrannosaur; from its health and wellbeing to any new developments that occur to it."

Terri didn't know what to say. She wanted to think that the Professor was pulling her leg, but the dead serious look from his eyes made her think otherwise. After a few minutes of silence Terri was able to find her voice, "W-Why me Professor?"

"Well, I'm quite interested in seeing how fast the Tyrannosaur can learn."

"Learn what Professor?" Terri asked.

"Just simple things." Professor Strickland said. "And I can't explain why, but I feel like that you can personally help the Tyrannosaur do this."

"I don't know what to say Professor." Terri said, still a little shocked by the fact that she was the personal caretaker of the Tyrannosaur now.

"I do understand that this is sudden, but I assure you that if you do except this assignment I will give you complete power and control over anything that concerns, or deals with the Tyrannosaur."

Terri just kept thinking about whether or not she should except this new assignment. She couldn't discern the reason why, but she wanted to be around the Tyrannosaur more. It took her only a few minutes before she did agree to accepting the new assignment. "Wonderful Ms. Hill, and if you'd like you can go and see the Tyrannosaur now if you wish." the Professor said as he left the room. Terri looked back at the room that contained the Tyrannosaur, and watched him as he paced the room. 'He doesn't seem to happy in there.' Terri thought, as she saw an unhappy look in his eyes. She approached the door next to the window that led into the room. Her hand gripped the handle and turned. As soon as she entered the room the Tyrannosaur immediately faced her and a look of happiness could be seen as it washed over his face. He instantly began to approach her and in no time he was right in front of her. Terri looked up into his lovely yellow eyes. Her eyes were so fixated on his that she couldn't take them off him. After some time had passed she was finally able to get a few words out with a smile on her lips, "Hello, it's nice to see you again." The Tyrannosaur just looked at her with the softest look she had ever been given. She soon saw the Tyrannosaur lean forward and lick her cheek several times, before he stopped. "I g-guess that means you're happy to see me too, huh." she said as she wiped the cheek he had licked with a small smile. She soon found herself lost in his eyes again, before she finally was able to form words again. "You seem fine, that's good to know." she said while still looking into his eyes. She didn't know why she did it, but she soon found herself hugging the Tyrannosaur. It wasn't too long after that that she soon felt the Tyrannosaur wrap his arms around her to return the hug.

Rex didn't know what he was doing, but something inside him told him to wrap his arms around the female and just hold her. He soon found that he enjoyed holding the female like this. He kept face buried in the female's hair, as he inhaled the beautiful fragrance. He found himself saying the name that the female was called, and it was only slightly muffled by her hair. It wasn't too long after that that he felt her pull away. She looked at him and said words that he only slightly could understand, "Y-You still remember my name?"

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes." he said trying to pronounce that human word that meant correct.

"Come with me." he heard her say, as she grabbed his arm and lead him out of the area he had been confined in for awhile.

Terri kept a hold on the Tyrannosaur's arm as she walked down the hall. She didn't know why she had taken him out of the room he was in, but something told her to get him out of that room. 'Maybe the Professor can find a better place him to stay in, besides that room.' she thought to herself as she turned down another corridor in search of Professor Strickland.

_XXXXXXX_

Mark watched from his surveillance room as Terri, with Tyrannosaur in hand, walked down the corridors of the ship. 'What is that girl up to?' Mark asked himself, as he took out a cigarette and soon had it lit. He took a quick inhale of the smoke, and then exhaled it from his nostrils in twin streams. 'I guess I should let Walter know.' Mark thought to himself as he picked up his nearby cellphone and proceeded to dial numbers.


	8. Update

_Story Title: Human_

_Chapter Title: Update_

I know I haven't updated for three years and I apologize to anyone who still has this story on their story alerts. And most of you patient fans of this story are probably wondering where's the next chapter, well there isn't going to be a next chapter. Now don't go on the warpath, there is good news. The good news is that I've decided to write the story to try and polish out some problems it had, so don't freak out if ya'll see me delete this story, that just me taking it and refining it; if I can. Just be a little more patient and "Human" shall come back in time; till then I'll see ya'll later.


End file.
